toy_islandsfandomcom-20200215-history
Islamic Republic of Muzaffaridistan Army
The Islamic Republic of Muzaffaridistan Army (IRMA) is the ground forces branch of the armed forces of the Islamic Republic of Muzaffaridistan. History Write the first section of your page here. Personnel Write the second section of your page here. Organisation Structure *Saraiaftab Region **Mechanised Division **Mechanised Brigade **Mechanised Brigade **Mechanised Brigade **Mechanised Brigade **Mountain Infantry Brigade **Special Forces Brigade *Region **Armoured Division **Armoured Brigade **Armoured Brigade **Armoured Brigade *Region **Armoured Brigade **Parachute Brigade *Region **Mechanised Division **Mechanised Brigade **Mechanised Brigade **Armoured Brigade **Motorised Infantry Division **Motorised Infantry Brigade **Motorised Infantry Brigade **Motorised Infantry Brigade *Region **Armoured Division **Armoured Brigade **Armoured Brigade **Armoured Brigade **Mechanised Brigade *Region **Armoured Division **Armoured Brigade **Armoured Brigade **Armoured Brigade *Region **Mechanised Division **Mechanised Division **Armoured Brigade **Mechanised Brigade **Motorised Infantry Brigade *Region **Armoured Division *Armoured Division *Infantry Division *Infantry Division *Infantry Division *Commando Division *Parachute Division *Artillery Division *Artillery Division *78th Artillery Regiment Uniforms The IRMA uses three main camouflage patterns. The oldest is a copy of the US M1942 spot pattern camouflage, with green and other special variations as well as the regular khaki-brown. Also in use are copies of the US M81 woodland camouflage pattern. However, both are in the process of being replaced by a desert/arid DPM pattern with dark brown, light olive green, and sandy-orange disruptive shapes on a sandy background. There is also a pixelated desert pattern with three shades of brown on a tan background that was introduced around 2010. Special units of the army also have their own camouflage patterns. In use by army commandos is a vertical brushstroke/stripe pattern with dark green and brown on a pale green or khaki background, as well as a copy of the British DPM pattern. A somewhat rarer pattern is one with unconnected blotches of dark and light greens on a grey background. Some elite units also use a digitised version of the DPM pattern. Equipment The Muzaffaridistani Army is well armed with modern equipment including FV4030/4 Challenger 1 main battle tanks and Aswaran infantry fighting vehicles. Furthermore, it is relatively self-sufficient, with the industrial capacity to produce spare parts for its military equipment. However, the IRMA is severely overarmed, meaning that a significant portion of the military budget is spent keeping equipment in working order, despite the fact that most of it remains unused in warehouses. Modernisation In the immediate aftermath of the 1996 Revolution, the Army still had 42 M24 Chaffee light tanks, 12 M4 Sherman and 221 M47M Patton medium tanks, and 143 M48A5 Patton main battle tanks that had primarily been relegated to use as static pillboxes along the land border with Birshatar and were in the process of being replaced by more modern fighting machines. These obsolete machines were all promptly decommissioned. The IRMA is considering buying 9K720 Iskander missile systems to upgrade its short range ballistic missile inventory as well as roughly 1,000 T-90 tanks to bolster the armoured forces. Other considerations include MBT-2000 Al-Khalid or MBT-3000 VT-4 main battle tanks and a fleet of Chinese armoured personnel carriers. Army Aviation Category:Military of Muzaffaridistan